


An Extra Gift

by detective_prince



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Morning, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fem!Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_prince/pseuds/detective_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra decides to give her girlfriend an extra present Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extra Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy your present, Dee. I assure you there is more to come. If the smut seems rushed, it was two AM, I'll write a second chapter post-Christmas. I can do better. I'm just hella tired.

Mako can't help but to love the moments she shares with Korra. She's beautiful. She’s strong. She's hers. Mako’s let her go before and regretted it. But not again. She’s gotten too far to lose Korra again. Mako went through a lot for her. Her grandmother nearly fainted when she learned about the charming girl. Mostly because lesbians weren't always so easily accepted by the elders of the community. But you've noted that she seems to handle things better. She was always fond of what she heard about Korra before the relationship.

Now, it’s Christmas and things have gotten busy. The shopping was overwhelming for the both of them. So many gifts to buy, so many stores to go to, but no motive to put that above work (though Korra and Chief Beifong were certainly getting better gifts). Korra did seem to be handling it far better. Then again, her girlfriend did have more help from the wonderful Asami Sato. God, was she lucky.

The day was actually here though and it was pretty exciting. They’d spend some time at home, before going to spend time with their families. That’d be fun. He was pretty glad that neither of them would have to cook this year. It’s not that they were bad chefs, but god, was it a lot of work. A nice destresser for the holidays, if she said so herself.

They ate a pleasant breakfast together by the fire, snuggled close together. Mako was surely satisfied when it came to relaxation. She was rather at peace with herself in those moments they shared. They were wordless, Korra was still rather tired,but there wasn’t much that they could do about waking up early. They’d never be ready to go see their friends and family otherwise.

After a few cups of tea, Korra found herself ready to take on the day and the two turned their attention to the festive tree that they had set up. They may not have put much under it, but decorating it had been a lot of fun for the two of them. At times a bit tedious, but fun none the less. Korra enjoyed it, so Mako felt no need to complain.

They opened their gifts together, small things were certainly nice. They were meaningful and that’s what seemed to count. Even though, Mako was almost positive that Asami picked out most of her gifts. At least she got slippers to replace the ones Naga had destroyed. She was sure Korra enjoyed all of her presents, if not, there was always that promise ring that she was just given. Mako hadn’t saved up enough cash to get Korra the right engagement ring, so for the time being the promise would have to be enough.

Mako’s caught off guard by the way lips are pressed to hers in a deep and passionate kiss after Korra’s taken in the shock of receiving the ring. She tangles her hands in her lover’s hair, returning the kiss just as deeply. She gives a small yelp of surprise when only a few moments later, Korra picks her up and carries her to their bedroom with a small grin.

“What’re you doing?” Mako questions, holding to her lover tightly. Korra may be strong, but the risk of being dropped was too much to risk.

“Giving you another present.” She says with a confident smirk as she lays Mako down gently on the bed. She gently tugs Mako’s pajama pants down, kissing her neck gently. Mako’s cheeks flush and she gently pushes Korra’s head away.

“We need to get ready, Korra. We don’t have time for this.” She mumbles softly, letting Korra remove her top. She didn’t want the girl on top of her to stop, but they did have a schedule to keep.

“We can spare time for this.” Korra insists, before getting a hesitant nod of approval from Mako. Being a little late wouldn’t hurt.

Kisses are placed along Mako’s jaw and neck, slowly moving down to her breasts. Her fingers gently trace over her curves, sliding down between her legs, pleasurable noises escaping Mako’s lips. She gently nudges them apart, fingers gently rubbing at her entrance earning a small gasp and soft moan from her lover. The noises prompted eagerness in Korra, kisses turning into soft nips and the hand not focusing on pleasuring her lower body moves up to massage one of her breasts. Mako’s back arches slightly and she attempts to undress Korra, with little luck getting her girlfriend’s clothes off. “It’s your present, Mako. We’ll do more tonight.” Mako pulls her hand away, nodding slightly. Her eyes shut tightly as Korra’s digits slide inside of her entrance slowly. She moans as they’re thrust into her and her lover bites and sucks gently on her neck, leaving marks along it.

It's not long before Mako's a moaning mess with all of the attention Korra's paying to her body. She knows just the places to bite or suck that drive her crazy. The way Korra has her body mapped out made her frustrated. She would become putty in her hands with just the right touch and knows what an ego boost it must give the woman. Mako soon climaxes around her fingers, Korra sliding them off. She smirks and licks her digits clean.

With a small smirk Korra stands, staring at her panting girlfriend before she starts to dress. "We're probably going to be late now, I'd hurry up if i were you."

Mako rolls her eyes, sitting up and looking at the clock. God, were they starting to get behind schedule. "Great.." She mumbles as she grabs her clothes.

Korra laughs softly at Mako's slight upset, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Love you."

"Love you too." She kisses Korra's cheek lightly with a soft sigh.

"Y'know, you were a lot happier in bed, maybe we should go-"

Mako playfully pushes the shorter woman away. "Shut up and get dressed, will you?"


End file.
